


The assassin

by Ev1LB3aR



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev1LB3aR/pseuds/Ev1LB3aR
Summary: You are taken and hired by Kylo Ren/the knights of Ren to assist on missions
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I’m back loves the other fic did not work out for me I didn’t like where it was going I’m so sorry if you where waiting for another chapter but I have a really good feeling that this one will be better

I awoke with a jolt, I quickly opened my eyes and looked around. Nothing absolutely nothing i was strapped to a table but there was nothing else around. I tried to think of how I got here but All I remember is that I was on a mission to assassinate a gang leader. It was successful and I walked out alive but that's it. At least I'm not dead i thought to my self wait..am I? I tried to move to look around but something was holding my head in place  
"No your not dead" said a voice from behind me  
The voice was modified. What ever or whoever was behind me was wearing A helmet.  
"Good observation.."  
"Mazikeen" I said assuming they didn't know my name  
"I know who you are" I heard the voice say from behind me  
"Do you know where you are?" The thing questioned   
"No, should I" you answered  
"Yes" the person said as a silver mask came into view   
Shit, That's Kylo Ren..wait am in the first order base?   
"Yes" the mask answered   
Wait did I say that out loud?  
"No" he answered   
"Alright, why am I here?" I asked anxiously   
"Because we need you" he said plainly   
"Who needs me?" I questioned  
"The knights of Ren" he said  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me just fine"  
"Why do they need me" I questioned fear rising in my body   
He motioned his had like a signal to come here but the mask was staring behind me. I heard boots clomping on the floor as 6 giant people entered your view you started to struggle against your restraints.   
"We are not here to hurt you. I'm Ap'lek" the one standing right in front of me said   
"I'm Mazikeen"  
A light chuckle came from the mask "we know" I observed his mask a bit more. It looked like it was bunches of metals molded together. Then my head moved down the line to the next   
"Who are you" I asked nodding towards the next one in line.  
"I'm Vicrul" he said I observed his helmet. it was very neat it reminded me of Kylo Rens but there were differences. I nodded and moved down the line I didn't even have to ask before a voice said   
"Cardo"   
His mask was quite plain but there was some type of weapon on his arm.   
"What's that?" I questioned motioning towards his arm. He looked down and lifted his arm   
"It's a cannon" he said like it was normal  
"Holy shit that's so cool" I said observing it a bit more  
After a few seconds I looked up and nodded moving my head down the line.  
I stared at the man but he didn't say anything   
"That's Trudgen, he doesn't talk much to outsiders but he will get used to you" Ap'lek said from the end of the side   
"Well I like your mask" I said moving my eyes down the line  
The next was shorter than the rest but not by much he was a litter chunkier too but he still looked intimidating  
"My name is Ushar ma'am"   
"Please call me maze or Mazikeen" I said I hated being called anything but my name it made me feel like I was just another human but that I was not. I had brutally murdered hundreds of people. I had killed my own parents just to get them out of the way. But I did it along time ago and I felt no guilt doing it. They were abusive mentally and physically so I'm glad their gone. I was just 13 when I slowly crawled into their bed room and slit their throats. I stood there and watched doing so brought me peace and closure knowing that I was now free. After that I went on and continued killing for money and reputation. After a while I had earned the name "the night crawler" which made me feel special because it told me that I was good at something for once. I was quickly snapped out of the memory by a throat clearing. My shot my eyes up and I noticed that I had a tear rolling down my cheek. I noticed all eyes were on me I quickly nodded toward ushar and moved my eyes down the line   
"I'm Kuruk" the mask said quickly and I indicated he wasn't in for a conversation so I just nodded I moved my eyes back down the line and stared at Kylo Ren and said  
"What do you need me to do?" I questioned   
"Well for starters what your sur name?  
"It doesn't matter that name died a long time ago" I spit trying not to remember the pain I went through as a child  
"Good because it's Ren now" he said plainly   
"What" I said shocked   
"Your not a Knight but you are a part of our family now so forget the past kill it if you have to because that all changes now. From now on you will be known as Mazikeen Ren. You will be trained as a knight and maybe one day you will be one but saying you are not force-sensitive I highly doubt that but there is still a chance. You will come to me and the knights home on Mustafar and train with us" Kylo answered   
"You never answered my question" I said plainly   
"What question" he said   
"Why you need me. you guys look like you can handle yourselves"  
"That's the problem we needed someone tiny and able to move around quickly but also have a good reputation with decent skills"   
"I see, so you think I'm good?" I asked feeling happy that I was being recognized by the most feared people in the galaxy Kylo ren just sighed and walked over to release my restraints. The knights made a circle around me like I was going to try to escape but 1 girl against 7 powerful force-sensitives wasn't something that I wanted to do right now or ever to be honest. I just sat there and rubbed my wrist which were now sore and red. I was able to reach up and feel my hair. It felt like very frizzy and I knew it couldn't look that good.  
"Do you people have something else I could put on and maybe a hair brush?" I asked Kylo ren sighed and said something into his arm which I'm guessing had some sort of commlink on it. And not even a minute later a woman scurried into the room holding out some clothes and a comb. I looked around and said "do you people have a shower or something"   
"Ap'lek take her to my quarters and let her shower and do what she needs" Kylo ren told Ap'lek   
"Yes sir" he answered and started walking I quickly followed. We walked for about 5 minutes before finally reaching the door. He used the force to open it and held out an arm for me to go in. I slowly walked in there was a door to the right and a door to the left the one on the left looked like a kitchen and a living room. The one on the right was a bathroom I walked over to it and shut the door and locked it I looked around and noticed how white the room was I mean everything was white. I looked over to a cabinet and opened it inside where white fluffy towels I took one and set it on the toilet which was right next to the shower. I turned on the water and got undressed I took a quick look in the mirror my hair was knotted and it stood up in random places. I sighed and stepped, I melted under the feel of the water. It felt like I hadn't taken a shower in weeks. Wait how long have I been out?   
"Ap'lek!" I yelled   
There was the sound of boots walking over to the door  
"Is everything alright ma-Maze?"  
"Yeah I just have a question"   
"What's up?" He asked   
"How long have I been here?"  
"Um..6 days maybe" he answered   
"Alright thank you, that's it" I said   
I heard the sounds of boots walking away. I quickly finished and turned off the water. I grabbed the towel and dried myself off I stood in front of the mirror I looked a lot better I mean at least my hair wasn't a mess and my face didn't have dirt on it anymore. I quietly giggled and wondered how the knights didn't back away in disgust when they saw me. I quickly slid on the clothes that the woman gave me. The shirt black and had long sleeves with a first order symbol on it. The pants were loose sweatpants that also had the symbol on it.  
Jeez these people really like their symbols i thought a little to loud because I could hear Ap'lek chuckle. I swung open the door and was met with a man with blond hair and shockingly blue eyes. I automatically shot my fist out and punched him in the nose.  
"Jesus Maze thanks!" the man said as he touched his nose which was now bleeding   
"Oh my god Ap'lek? You scared the shit out of me"  
"Yeah I see that"  
"Is it broken?"   
"Yes it is" he said as The door then opened and in walked Cardo.   
He looked at me and then at Ap'lek and started laughing he took off his helmet and bent over with laughter. He had longer brown hair that was shaking as he was laughing. He looked up tears in his eyes and pointed at Ap'lek who also had a smile on his face.  
"Now how the hell did a girl break a force-sensitives nose" he said laughing as he held his stomach   
"She's stronger than you'd think" Ap'lek said with a chuckle   
"I can see that" Cardo said wiping the tears off his cheeks   
"What the hell is going on in here" someone said as they opened the door Kylo Ren looked in and I heard him sigh as he brought his hand up to put his fingertips on his mask  
"Alright, what happened?" He said staring at Me  
"Well I opened the door and Ap'lek was standing there and I didn't know it was him saying Iv never seen him without his mask so I punched him in the nose and broke it" I said   
Cardo started dying again and now Ap'lek looked super embarrassed   
"Cardo go to the other knights and tell kuruk to get the ship ready we are leaving in ten minutes"  
Cardo put his mask on and swiftly walked out "Ap'lek fix your nose and leave please" Ap'lek grabbed his nose is his hands and jerked it sideways there was a pop and he wiped the blood off of it put on his mask and walked out. I looked down and noticed Kylo Ren had something in his hand he motioned me to come to him and I did he handed me the cloak and said "put this on nobody can see tour face from now on except the knights and myself" I nodded slowly and put it on it was a soft black material I put it on and threw up the hood Kylo motioned me to come so I followed him. We arrived at the ship and my stomach was in knots I walked up the ramp and found Ap'lek sitting down he motioned his hand to the empty seat next to him and i slowly walked over and sat. I put my hands in my lap and my legs started shaking   
"Relax" said a voice in my head but it wasn't mine I looked up to see Kylo Ren staring in my direction once he saw me look at him he quickly looked in the other direction. I tried to follow the command but it was hard knowing my life was about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I tried so hard to be calm but there were so many things going on and I had so many questions. What would happen if I failed, would they kill me, would the send me away. I could feel tears building up in the corner of my eyes.  
"Maze everyone fails, even if you did we would not send you away and we would most certainly not kill you. You are family now" Kylo said from across the ship  
"How can we be family if I know nothing about you guys?" I asked looking around at the knights who were now staring at me.  
"You will learn about each of us when the time comes you are lucky enough that we let you into our lives please don't push it" Kylo said  
"I'm sorry sir" I said in a quiet voice  
"There is nothing to be sorry for" he said softly "and Please call me Kylo"  
"Uh- why does she get to call you Kylo?" Cardo said in a snarky tone but he was suddenly slammed into a wall on the other side of the room. I looked to Kylo who now has his hand stuck out beside him  
"Kylo!" Kuruk yelled from the cockpit "I do not want you throwing people around in my ship!". I heard Ap'lek give a slight chuckle at the sight of his companion now bunched on the floor.  
"Would you like to be next?" Kylo said staring at Ap'lek  
"No sir, sorry sir" Ap'lek said visibly stiffening at the comment  
It was very obvious that Kylo was mad. But why? All Cardo did was ask a question. He didn't have to throw him against a wall that was kind of a shitty thing to do.  
"Watch your thoughts Mazikeen, remember I can here them"  
"Sorry Kylo" I said quickly riding my mind of any negative thoughts. I watched Kylo physically relax at the sound of my voice. But he quickly left and walked into the cockpit.  
"Is he always like that?" I asked Ap'lek  
"Yes pretty much, he's always been like that. He calls us a family but he's very distant" Ap'lek said quietly "none of us have even seen him without his mask on. For all we know he could not even be human" Ap'lek said in a whisper.  
"He seems human to me" I giggled  
"what do you think he looks like" he asked  
"I don't know but I'm guessing a man" I said with a chuckle "what about you?" I asked  
"We all have our predictions it's different for everyone. Cardo over there claimed he saw the back of his head once when he walked in on Kylo meditating. He says that he has black hair But who knows." Ap'lek said but was instantly thrown against the same wall that cardo had been throw and landed straight on top of him. There was now a visible dent in the wall.  
"KYLO!" Kuruk yelled "your going to fix that you know!"  
"Well then teach your companions to be more respectful to their leader-"  
He was cut short by a sudden shake of the ship  
"What the hell was that Kuruk!" Kylo yelled  
"We are being attacked by the resistance sir I'm landing on the closest planet" he answered  
"Cardo and Ap'lek get up now!" Kylo said as he picked them up off the ground  
"What's going on sir" Ap'lek said quickly  
"Resistance" is all Kylo could say before the ship shook again. I was thrown from my seat but before I hit the ground Kylo caught me and sat me back down in my seat. She ship was now shaking and rocking back and forth as we entered the planets atmosphere  
"Where are we?" I asked Kylo who was now standing next to me  
"Tatooine" he said still staring ahead  
I had never been on Tatooine but I had heard story's about it. People say it was home to two of the most powerful jedi Luke Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker before his fall to the dark side when he became darth Vader.  
"So you know your history" Kylo said with his mask facing me  
"Please stop doing that" I asked  
"Doing what?" he asked  
"Um reading my thought" I answered  
"Then learn to block them out" he said before his mask turned back to the front.  
"Prepare for landing!" Kuruk yelled from the cockpit  
The knights stood up and I did the same, but not before the ship was hit one more time, I fell over only to be caught by Kylo who stood me up and placed his hands on my biceps to support me.  
When the ship landed he took his arms off and walked to the front where he picked something up and walked back to where he was standing. He handed me a blaster  
"Um I don't mean to be rude but I work better with knifes" I said trying not to sound snarky.  
Kylo have out a sigh before using the force to grab a few daggers off the wall. He handed them to me and took the blaster and set it on the table  
"Thank you" I said as I quickly put them on my belt. I looked ahead at the other knights. Trudgen held a giant axe that looked like a butchers knife, Vicrul held a axe like item that looked like a garden hoe, cardo had his arm cannon, Ap'lek held a axe with a long handle and Ushar had a staff. I looked pathetic to the rest of them but I didn't care as long as I was able to defend myself. The ship came to a stop and the ramp hissed open. We walked down the ramp into the desert terrain. The sun was blinding and the sand was hot against my shoes. I could see that the knights didn't have any problems so I wasn't going to complain. What I didn't know at the time was that was a mistake. After walking for about an hour we found a small village we started walking towards it and we could hear people screaming and see them running into their huts. We continued walking forward and stopped in the middle of the little village. One person peeked his head out from the door and slowly walked out.  
"What can we do to help you guys?" The man asked with a shaky voice  
"Our ship has been attacked by the resistance and we were forced to land on this planet, We would like some parts to repair our ship so we can leave." Kylo said leaning towards the man. The man spoke in a language that I didn't understand and called someone out of the hut. It was a little boy probably around 12. He looked at the knights then to me and stared with wide eyes, I flashed a small smile and he seems to relax. He ran off to collect the parts and came back a few minutes later, he handed them to Kylo and quickly ran back to his hut. Kylo gave the man a curt nod and started walking away, the knights followed and so did we started walking back but All of a sudden I felt really nauseous, my legs ached and my feet burned.  
"Are you okay maze" I heard Ap'lek ask  
"Yeah I'm good" I said with a smile  
"Alright" he said as he started walking away  
But when I thought about it I wasn't really feeling good. I mean the nausea and the legs were bearable. But I know had a sore throat and a very bad headache. Although I wasn't sweating. Weird I thought  
"What's weird" I heard Kylo say from next me  
"Oh nothing I was just thinking" I lied  
"Your not a very good liar, now tell me what's wrong" Kylo said harshly  
"I just don't feel good alright" I said flipping my hands up in surrender. Right as I did that I knew something was wrong, I fell to my knees and started heaving. Kylo ran to my side and grabbed my hair as I threw up. The other knights all turned around to give me some privacy. After that shit show I fell to the ground and realized I could barely breath. My throat was very dry and now sore from the vomiting. I felt like crying but nothing was coming out only small whimpers. Kylo reaches his hand down and removed his glove. And quickly put his hand on my forehead before yanking it off and putting his glove back on.  
"She's on fire" Kylo said to the knights who now turned around to look at me  
"Why is she so red?" I heard Ap'lek say  
I felt as though I was burning through my clothes so i quickly removed my shirt and first layer of pants so I was now in a sports bra and a pair of tight shorts. The knights now had their eyes glued on me but I didn't care. Because I felt like I was dying. Kylo shot them a glance and they all looked away. He brushed the remaining hair out of my face with his hand and lifted me up placing one hand on my back and the other on the backside of my knee. I let out a small whimper because his black armor was hot against my skin  
"You'll be fine we're almost back" he said quietly and then everything was black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long loves

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like you can also read this on wattpad my user is katiedot2345
> 
> That’s all for now loves I hope you liked this chapter if you want to see anything in the near future pls do not be afraid to comment  
> -katie xoxo


End file.
